


A Little Touchy

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Blanket Fic, Cabin Fic, Cuddle Pollen, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Nudity, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snow, Team Fluff, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: The Avengers piss off a sorceress. It ends better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendingrosencrantz (Moonlit_Lampshade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Lampshade/gifts), [wheeloffortune_design](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wheeloffortune_design).



> wheeloffortune-design replied to your post: i wanna write but i’m so tired somebody prompt me…  
> TRUTH SERUM.
> 
> rendingrosencrantz replied to your post:squeeful replied to your post:squeeful replied to…  
> whispers cuddle pollen?
> 
> musicalluna:  
> are you guys gonna duke it out  
> \--  
> LOOKS LIKE YOU BOTH WIN XD

The Avengers barrel into the door of the cabin, staggering against Hulk’s back in their haste to get inside. The doorframe creaks as he pushes past it, shoulders barely fitting even turned at an angle.

Snow whips in alongside them as they spill inside, swirling across the floor in mini tornadoes. “Shut the door!” Steve barks, turning to press against it. Tony, being the most well-protected from the chill, is the quickest to react, and they slam the door shut behind them.

Thor catches his breath in time to turn and place Mjölnir at the base of the closed door, pinning it closed.

Steve sighs and sinks down next to Mjölnir, relieved. “Thanks, Thor.”

Natasha and Clint are lying in a heap at Hulk’s feet, panting and trying to sit up, though their limbs don’t seem to be cooperating. Hulk crouches down, gingerly reaching to touch their backs.

“'Thanks, Thor’,” Tony echoes, the face plate flipping up so his voice comes out unmodulated. “What about ‘thanks, Tony’? I helped close the door.”

Steve blows out a breath, pulling the sodden cowl away from his face, even though it instantly makes his face that much colder. “Thank you, Tony,” he says, genuinely grateful despite his exasperation.

Tony shifts, the floorboards groaning under the weight of the suit. He doesn’t seem to know if he should be annoyed or pleased. Steve’s exhausted and cold and he really doesn’t want Tony to crack through the floor, so he pushes up onto his feet. “Lemme help you get out of the suit, I don’t think this floor can take the weight.” He glances around at the others. “Thor, you, Natasha, and Clint should get out of those wet clothes. Hulk, do you think we can get Bruce back? You’re not gonna be very comfortable in here.”

He’s hunched over to avoid knocking the beams crisscrossing overhead and doesn’t seem to have a problem with that. His form dwindles down until it’s just Bruce, who gives a whole-body shiver as the Hulk’s soaked pants drop in his lap. “Oh, god,” he says, “I never thought I’d wish I changed back naked.”

Both Steve and Natasha laugh, soft huffs of air. No one is surprised when he strips out of them, shuddering as he pulls the fabric free of his skin. “What happened?” he asks. “Where are we?”

Steve’s thankful when Thor is the first to answer. “The sorceress cast us out into the blizzard after we blundered through her greenhouse. Though not before Tony managed to get himself bewitched.”

Tony actually blushes at that.

“Lift your arm,” Steve instructs, and is pleasantly surprised when Tony does without fussing, giving him room to get at the releases underneath.

Bruce’s eyebrows go up. “Bewitched?”

Tony’s eyes slide to the side and he mutters, “I can’t lie for forty-eight hours.”

“Here, look,” Clint says, mid-way through stripping out of his boots. “How long since you slept?”

Tony flushes even darker, glancing at Steve, and swallows hard and then, like the words are being pulled from his mouth, says, “Twenty-six hours, forty-three minutes.” There’s a beat, then: “Sorry, Steve. I didn’t mean to stay up so long, I swear to god.”

Steve sighs, but he cuts Tony some slack because it had obviously been an accident. “We’ll talk about it when we get home, and when you don’t _have_ to tell the truth.”

“What,” Tony mutters bitterly, “you don’t want to take advantage of the situation? Figure out what else I’ve been lying to you about?”

Before answering, Steve sets aside the Iron Man chest plate, turning back to rest his hands just above the hip joints of the armor, where he’s warm through his t-shirt. He looks Tony in the eye. “I trust you, Tony. Sure, you make mistakes, but who doesn’t?”

Tony stares at him. “Your fingers are freezing.”

He quickly strips off the gauntlets and wraps his own around Steve’s, squeezing them tight. Steve lets out a shaky sigh of relief, leaning his forehead against Tony’s hip.

“Jesus,” Tony says, “you’re halfway back to a Capsicle.” He starts to pull his hands away and Steve hears himself actually _whine_. Tony stares at him like he’s grown a third head and a blush races over Steve’s skin, pushing back the chill for a minute. Then Tony’s frowning, quickly dispatching of the remaining pieces of the armor. When he’s freed, he cups Steve’s face in his hands, peering at Steve’s eyes—which flutter shut at the sensation of Tony’s warm palms covering his throat. “Your pupils are huge,” Tony says. “What the hell…?”

He looks up and around the room, and Steve turns to follow his gaze, and embarrassingly, also to shuffle a little closer so he can feel Tony along the length of his torso, too.

Thor has dug up several blankets and pillows from somewhere and he, Clint, and Natasha have made themselves a nest on the floor in front of the couch, watching while Bruce works on lighting a fire in the fireplace. Outside, the wind is howling, glass panes rattling in the windows. The three of them look strangely dark-eyed to Steve, but strangest of all is how close they’re pressed together, unconcerned with their nudity. Clint is running his fingers through Thor’s hair.

Steve is halfway across the room before he realizes he’s even moved.

“Hey, there, soldier,” Natasha greets him, her eyes warm and her smile wide. “What are you still doing in those wet clothes?”

“And you were getting on our case,” Clint says, clucking disapprovingly.

“I was busy,” Steve says, but he sighs and shivers in relief as the three of them start tugging the heavy, wet uniform free of his body. Their hands brush his skin and, god, that might be the best thing he’s ever felt. When he’s as naked as they are, Thor pulls him down under the blankets with them.

“Uhhh, guys?” Tony says, and Steve pulls his attention away from the sensation of Natasha’s hand around his. Tony’s staring at them, looking incredibly alarmed.

Steve frowns. “Tony? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Tony’s mouth opens and closes silently in shock. “What’s _wrong?_ ” he demands. “Look at you! Bruce! Look at them!”

Bruce turns away from the now cheerfully crackling fire to look and his face lights up. “Oh.” He moves over to join them, slipping under the blankets and then leaning up against Thor’s side with a sigh. “Oh, that’s better.”

Thor smiles, humming with pleasure. “This is much preferable, isn’t it?”

“Okay, no,” Tony says, “no, no, come on, break it up. You guys are obviously under the influence of _something_ and I really, _really_ don’t want to watch while you guys, I don’t know, sex pollen it up—”

Clint snorts. “Nobody’s sexing anything up, relax.”

“Aye,” Thor says, “I have no desire to bed any of my compatriots.”

“It’s just—nice, Tony,” Steve says, although there is a small part niggling at the back of his mind that thinks this is as strange as Tony seems to think. Then Clint drags the back of his fingers down the length of his neck and he doesn’t care anymore.

“So—cuddle pollen?” Tony says incredulously, pacing around them like a nervous cat. “That's—” He pauses and swallows, something a little desperate coming into his gaze. “So we smashed the sorceress’ cuddle plants and I got cursed to tell the truth and you guys can _never hold this against me_ , but— I— I really want—”

He bites down on his tongue, hands gripping at his elbows so tight his knuckles go white.

“Come on, Tony,” Steve says, beckoning with one hand. “’s nice.” He’s warm and sleepy and content, and he wants Tony to be that way, too.

Everyone cheers when Tony drops to his knees and crawls forward under the blanket Steve lifts up for him. Before he’s even had a chance to settle, Steve curls up against his side, hooking his leg over Tony’s. Reluctantly, he relinquishes Natasha’s hand so she can hold Tony’s instead. Their intertwined hands come to rest on his thigh and Steve smiles.

Slowly, the tension eases out of Tony and he reaches over, jostling Steve a little as he checks the others, feeling at their foreheads and checking their eyes. Finally, he seems satisfied that everyone is okay and he lets himself settle into Steve’s arms.

Maybe this isn’t how they’d planned to spend the evening, but Steve’s not too sorry about how things have ended up.

“This is gonna be hilarious come morning,” Tony mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m always kind of uncertain about pollen/truth serum fics. hard to see the ooc line pout


End file.
